Picking up time
by RedDevil11
Summary: Take on a normal day in Storybrooke in the future. Four Children draw together in the library and get pick up there. We'll see who's children they are.


**Take on a normal day in Storybrooke in the future. Four Children draw together in the library and get pick up there. We see were the children belong ;-)**

**And I had the idea for this before the midseason finale, so no spoiler there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT. If I did, this is what was going to happen :-)**

Picking up time

It was a rainy afternoon in Storybrooke.

Belle walked through the library and assorted new books in the shelves. At the table sat four small children and were painted. Belle walked past the table and stroke the head of the little boy with curly auburn hair. He looked up at her happily, pointing to his picture.

"Look, Mom. I've painted a bird, „ he told her proudly. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the head. "Very nice, Andrew. You must show this later to your Papa. "

She then went on to the black-haired boy sitting next to her son. He was taller than the others, because he was older than the others by at least a year.

"And what have you painted, Neal?" "I've painted a dragon. See, he breathes fire! "" That's a scary dragon! And you have painted a castle, too. Is this your castle? "" Yes, that is the castle of Mommy and Daddy! Henry showed me a picture of it in his big book ", He said cheerfully.

"Belle, can I have a new piece of paper? ", it came from the boy, with hazel hair from the other side of the table. Belle walked around the table to the boy who sat next to the black-haired girl. "I'm sorry, Tom, but you will be picked up soon. I don't think you should start a new picture. Your Mommy is certainly on her way. "

Now a whining came from her son. "No, I don't want them to go already." He looked at her with sad eyes. "Oh baby, what do you say after the others are gone, we close the library and go to Papa to the store. " „Yeah! „ Andrew was happy and bouncing up and down on his seat.

Regina came into the room, accompanied by a tall young man. Tom immediately stood up from his seat and ran to the boy. "Look, Roland. I painted you and Mom and Dad and Henry." "Very well, sweetheart, but you can also show us later. We have to go now. ", Regina said. Then she turned to Roland. "Will you please your brother's bag?" "Sure, Mom."

She looked at Belle. "I'm need to talk to the mayor. The parking situation here is terrible. I had walk way too far from my parking spot to the entrance. Walking with a small child all the way through the rain is really tiring." Belle gave her a compliant smile. "I'll see you tomorrow at the diner at your place. I can't wait to get to know Henry's girlfriend." "Yes, let's see how she copes with this crazy family. „ Regina said. The two women looked at each other and then had a good laugh.

Tom and Roland were so busy packing Tom's things, so Regina went to the other. "You will be pleased when Henry finally comes from college home for a visit tomorrow, won't you honey?" she asked the girl, stroking her head lovingly. The little girl looked beaming up at Regina. "Yes, I miss him very much!" "He certainly missed you too, Dawn." Dawn laughed and hugged Regina's arm tightly.

"Mommy, can we go now? ", it came from the impatient Tom. "Of course, darling. Take on your hood, it's raining outside. „Regina said warningly to her son. However, he was bouncing up and down just excited and could not wait to go out in the rain and jump in puddles with his brother on the hand. He pulled on Roland's arm and with a laugh he let himself be dragged outside by his little brother. Regina hastily said goodbye and went after her boys.

At the exit to the library she met a rain soaked pirate, courteous as he had held the door for her with a devilish smile. After Regina was outside, he entered the library.

"You could believe we are attacked by a water-villain who wants to drown us all." He joked as he came in. Belle looked at him, laughing. "Shall I get you a towel, Killian?" She asked. However, the question was not clearly heard by Killian as Dawn already stormed to him and threw herself into his arms. "Daddy!" The little girl squealed happily as Killian lifted her up in his arms so that she could look him in the face.

"Take care of my little pirate, your dress is getting all wet. And your grandmother would take my other hand, if the dress is ruined. ", Killian warned her in a half-hearted. Dawn, however, was not interested and pressed herself firmly to her father. Then she looked at him serious with her green eyes. "I do not like the dress anyway. Grandma always buys me just so stupid princess dresses. But I am a pirate. And pirates don't wear princess dresses. "She told him, as if it was the most logical thing in the world. Both Killian and Belle laughed heartily at her explanation.

Neal had already risen in the meantime and had put on his jacket and his backpack. While Dawn got on her jacket, he went to Killian and said. "Look, I've drawn a dragon and Mummy and Daddy's Castle" He took the picture of the little boy and said: "Well, your father will be very happy. But we should pack in your backpack now, otherwise it will be all wet, until we arrive the sheriff station. "Killian put the picture in Neal's backpack.

"Maybe Daddy and Emma can hang it up in the station. „ Neal said beaming. "I will ask them when we're there." "I'm sure they'll do it, little prince." Killian said encouragingly. Then he turned to his daughter, who was quite intently occupied with the buttons of her jacket. "And what have you painted, little pirate." He asked and struggled not help Dawn at the buttoning her jacket. She was very stubborn and liked to do everything by herself.

She looked up at him and pointed to the picture, which was still on the table. "I draw mummy defeating an ogre. Look, she even has a sword! "She said proudly. Then her eyes lit up as if she something very important had crossed her mind.

"Is my brother born yet?" She asked excitedly. Belle laughed amused. Every day when Dawn was picked up, this question came. Killian sighed and told her as he put her picture in her backpack: "Honey, I told you this morning, it will take a while until your brother comes into the world."

"But then Henry can't see him when he comes tomorrow." Neal threw in very annoyed. "Henry will soon see his little brother when he after he is born. He will come to visit us then and will meet the baby. But until then, there is still time. And now go, you little monster." Killian told teasing. Neal and Dawn said goodbye to Andrew and Belle giggling and headed for the exit. Killian threw Belle another grin and said, before he disappeared: "I think Dawn is the only one who wants Liam to finally be there just as much as Emma."

**Thanks for reading. Always happy about reviews ;-) **


End file.
